How to Woo a Woman
by DeadPoet0712
Summary: Charlie and Knox are on vacation during Christmas break in their last year before college. They grow bored one night and hit the local tavern. Charlie decides to teach Knox how to woo a woman. Oneshot. Rated T for implied sex.


How to Woo a Woman

Oneshot

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society. If I did, would I be writing this? All I own is the idea and what I believe Knox would like to do to me.**

**A/N: I know I'm supposed to be updating another story but this idea randomly came to me so I figured I'd write it out. I have nowhere in mind as to where it is going to go, so it's a free write as usual. Please enjoy and review! I love reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

"You're insane!" Knox exclaimed as he stumbled after Charlie on the icy sidewalk. It was their Christmas vacation of their last year at Welton and their families were vacationing for the break. They were in a sleepy little town in Virginia that was in the middle of a slight snowstorm. Currently, Knox was regretting telling Charlie he was bored since the poet was now being led toward the local tavern. Yes, this town still had a bar called a tavern.

"Really, Charlie. Are you sure this is going to work?" he demanded as he nearly slipped for the millionth time. Knox wasn't so sure about the place. The owner tended to turn a blind eye to the teenage population and sell them drinks while they went about their nights. They had always been told they weren't allowed to go there, but their parents were currently at some stuffy dinner party. Thus, it left Charlie to get him in trouble. This was just perfect.

Snorting, Charlie turned the next corner. "Nothing is going to happen, Knox. You'll be fine!" he assured his best friend. "No one is really around and besides, don't you want to finally learn how to woo a woman?" He wiggled his eyebrows as Knox gave him a look of horror.

"I wooed Chris!"

"Barely! Look, you two didn't even last. I think it's about time I taught you a thing or two."

Without another word, Charlie proudly entered the tavern with a cautious Knox behind him. The pair hung up their coats and hats before making their way over to the bar. Charlie sat down at the end, Knox settling beside him. "Two beers, please." The bar tender glanced them over, paused for a moment, and then did as he was asked. Charlie grinned. Maybe this town wasn't so boring after all. Charlie picked up his frothy beer and took a few sips from it. "Oh, loosen up, Knoxious. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Hoping to find some girls to keep them entertained, Charlie continued to drink his beer as he scanned the room. In the corner of the dimly lit tavern, two teenage girls around their age were sitting in a booth. One had a couple empty beer mugs around her while the other had barely touched her own. _Must be some kind of a prude. Perfect for Knox._

Charlie downed about half of his beer before setting it back down on the wooden bar. "Look, Knox. There are a couple of girls over there enjoying a night like us. Why don't you watch how it's done?" He slipped down from his stool, ignoring Knox's obvious eye roll and padded over to the booth. "Hello, ladies," he greeted. "How are you this fine evening?"

The one with brown eyes and short brown hair looked up at him first. She obviously looked him up and down before grinning. She seemed to be just as bored and hopeful as him. Eyes twinkling, she leaned back in the booth and crossed her legs. "Well, I can't speak for my friend, but I have to say that my evening just got much better. My name's Cam. What's yours?"

"I'm Charles Dalton, but since you're such a lovely lady, you may call me Charles," he responded smoothly.

Cam laughed and looked over at her friend. "Oh, look at him, April. Isn't it cute how he thinks he's so hot?"

Her green-eyed friend looked back up from her beer and ended up smirking a bit in amusement. "I don't know, Cam. He's cute and desperate. Doesn't that make him your type?" Avoiding a smack to the shoulder, she slipped out of the booth and picked up her beer. "Maybe I should leave you two alone. He looks like he already wants to rip your clothes off."

By that time, Knox had gotten too curious to stay back any longer. He had wandered over to the three of them and had been about to say something when the girl's friend turned suddenly, not noticing he was there, and spilled her drink on him.

"I'm so sorry!" April exclaimed.

Blushing a bright red, Knox shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I should've said something earlier."

From the booth, Charlie and Cam were already curled up together and laughing. "Knox, I told you to watch what I do. I don't think you're going to be 'wooing' her anytime soon." The two laughed harder and left their friends to blush.

April sat the mug back down on the table and pulled Knox into the booth. She carefully began to dab at his sweater, helping him dry himself off. "Sorry," she muttered again.

Knox shook his head. "No, no. It's okay."

After the beer had been cleaned up, the four of them got a new round of drinks and sat at the table to talk. "No, we don't go to Henley or anything like that. We go to a public school," April informed them as they spoke of Welton.

Charlie broke out into another grin. "Girls who go to public school are supposed to be much more…_fun_." He wrapped his arm around Cam's shoulder and pressed a kiss to her neck. It earned him an incredulous look from April and a quiet squeal from Cam. The two of them were so going home together.

"Oh yeah, Cam here has _lots_ of fun. Don't you, Cammykins?" April teased.

The other girl glared and tossed her napkin over at her. "At least I've had fun before."

It was April's turn to blush as both boys suddenly looked at her. "Well, thanks for that…"

Charlie glanced her over. _Total virgin. At least Knox would have fun. They'd both have the same problem then._

Before April could say anything else, she felt someone's foot brush up against her bare leg. She jumped and narrowed her eyes up at Knox. "Isn't that moving a little fast?" Knox just stared down at her in confusion.

"What did I do?" he asked.

April crossed her arms over her chest. "Your foot," was all she said.

Cam suddenly laughed. "Uh…that was me."

Both boys looked at her then, the same thing going across their minds, _Girl on Girl?_

"I thought you were Charlie…" Cam lamely explained before the two girls started to laugh.

Knox grinned. "Yeah, Charlie can be pretty girly…" It was his turn to dodge a napkin.

By the end of the night, a few more beers had been ordered and they had eaten a dinner there. Each of the boys got to know the girls better and it meant it was finally time. They were going to see who outdid the other in the seduction department.

"So Cam…" Charlie drawled. "What do you say we get out of here? Hm?" He pressed a kiss to the spot beneath her ear.

Cam smirked. "I don't know yet, Charlie. I'm not so sure I'm drunk enough for a hook up yet."

Charlie's jaw dropped. Usually girls didn't even have to be drunk for him. This was new. He glanced across the table, already finding Knox kissing April. He frowned. How was it that Knox was the one winning? He narrowed his eyes at her. "But…you like me."

Humming in agreement, Cam rested her head on his shoulder. "Mhm, I do." She had since he had introduced himself.

"Then what's the big deal?" he asked.

"I'm just not ready to leave yet."

As if those were the magic words, Knox pulled April up from the couch, saluted Charlie and led her out of the tavern once they had their things.

Charlie's jaw dropped further. _A fucking virgin beat me?_

Cam had been watching for Charlie's reaction and she laughed at the look on his face. "Oh, don't be that way. Just kiss me." She pulled him into a passionate kiss, letting Charlie's hands wander. He paused when he felt something against his hand. That wasn't skin or fabric. He reached inside her low-cut blouse and pulled out a twenty.

Charlie stared down at her in disbelief. "Did Knox…pay you to go last?" he asked.

Trying to look innocent but failing, Cam started to laugh. "When you went to the restroom, he pulled me aside and told me what was going on. You've got one thing to learn, Dalton. Boys aren't the only things that can woo women. We do take cash." With that said, Charlie pulled her into another kiss, knowing they'd end up back at her place for the night. _Damn it, Knoxious. Your cheating is so going to pay tomorrow and I don't go for cash._ In the end, it seemed that the teacher became the student.

**A/N: I know that was totally random but I figured it was just a random little story for if you're bored or something. I mostly wrote it for a friend. So this was for and dedicated to CorkyConlon. I hope she enjoyed it and that you did too! After all, I think Knox beating Charlie at wooing women is a bit amusing. No?**


End file.
